Rage Against The World
by RealityStarfish
Summary: Theodore Nott is an outsider in this world, despite how people already assume he's on the Death Eaters' side... Dwelling himself in his own musical world is his only brief escape...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE....BTW, NOT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE BIG FAT NOTE: I edited the chapters, just so you know. BTW, this story is slightly AU.**

_**A/N: **This story is inspired by Fat Kid Rules The World by K. L. Going and Shoulder The Sky (which I can't recall the author right now, so I will have to get back to you on that). These two books are easy reads and very interesting, so look them up sometimes if you want. Fat Kid Rules The World is currently my favourite book because it's humorous with interesting characters. It's also a good book for those who are trying to master a story in first person perspective and present tense. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this story!_

_**Summary: **Theodore Nott is an outsider in this world, despite how people already assume he's on the Death Eaters' side because of his father's a Death Eater. Dwelling himself in his own musical world is his only brief escape from the reality that the some of the Slytherin students are now pressuring him to face. His life takes on an interesting turn when he meets with an unexpected drummer, Neville Longbottom. BTW, **NOT **SLASH._

_**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. It's called Fanfiction for a reason._

* * *

_"It fell..._

_It fell..._

_Into a deep black hole..._

_It raise..._

_It raise..._

_The hope on hold..."_

Theodore Nott's hum stops in mid-air, so as the movement of his quill on the smooth page of his brown notebook. For the first time ever, he is stuck merely during the first five minutes. His chin rests on his palm, the other hand's digits tap on the page in a rhythmical manner, and his eyes stare intensely on the page.

_Tap...Tap, tap, tap...Tap._

_Tap...Tap, tap, tap...Tap._

Nothing.

_Tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap..._

Still nothing. The constant shifting shadow of Pansy Parkinson on the page did not help the matter much either. In fact, it starts to annoy him. Though, he still suppresses this annoyance. He knows Parkinson is doing that on purpose. Walking back and forth in front of him is a game she uses in getting him to talk. At first, he thought the absence of Malfoy would grant him the rare peace of the Slytherin common room prior to summer break, and it did for a while until some of the Slytherins start to turn their attention to him. He already has a clear idea why some of the Slytherins are trying to interact with him for the past few days and he manages to avoid them...Probably up until now. Now, he secretly wishes that annoying Malfoy brat would suddenly appears, so that everyone would just leave him be as if he's invisible once again.

"Nott, what in the world are you doing?" The shadow finally settles on the page.

He gives out a sigh of annoyance.

"You do know Snape and Draco are gone, and that both our fathers are in Azkaban?" She questions, now perfectly shadows even the slightest glimpse of light in front of him.

The tappings come to a stop. Of course he knows his father is in Azkaban. Some of the Death Eaters are identified and are sent to Azkaban almost immediately the morning after Dumbledore's death.

"Well, do you?" She demands an answer.

"I am very well aware of that." He finally answers as he closes his notebook. "But, thanks for pointing that out."

Ignoring his last comment, Pansy moves to the window and says, "We ought to do something."

"_We?_" Theodore narrows his eyes.

"Yes!" Pansy throws her arms in the air, looking irritated. "We! We, the house of Slytherin ought to do something! We have to devise some kind of ----"

"Shut up, Parkinson."

She looks at the thin, pale boy in front of her, utterly astounded. The Slytherins who catch that shoot up their heads. She gives Theodore a confused look, "Nott?"

"Don't be an idiot." He gathers his things and walks out of the common room. He always imagines it would be Malfoy who likes to act the idiot role. Then again, Pansy Parkinson _is _Draco Malfoy's female counterpart. He rolls his eyes. He wonders who else would be stupid enough to plot revenges against the Order at Hogwarts, out of all the places. Especially when Dumbledore's funeral is tomorrow? He snorts, _'Even monkeys have better wits.'_

His back leans against the hard wood of a tree as he observes a mother bird feeding her babies at the other side of the lake. The baby birds fight for the mother's attention as she flies back with another worm. If the mother bird dies before she could teach her babies to fly, then obviously the chances of the babies to obtain the skill are greatly reduced. He wonders if the baby birds will be sad to learn the death of their mother, but no doubt, a high possibility that they will feel ashamed and out of place compare to the other birds who know how to fly. Wait, they _will _feel sad about their mother's death to some degrees at least, because they know there will be no one else to feed them.

Is this how he feels about his own father? He shakes his head because he won't starve to death without his father's presence. Besides, he is no bird. How is he supposed to feel about the whole situation? Besides being pissed about having to move in with his tree-hugger Aunt Mary this summer and leaving his home behind. Although, he don't have much to leave behind since he already have his mother's gold locket and his guitar that is easily charmed into pocket size so it can be keep as a secret. So does he feel guilty for lying to his father about his musical interest all these years? Nope, not really. Does he feel anger and hatred toward the four-eyed Gryffindork? It seems appropriate in this situation to feel such ways. Yes, but only slightly (and no doubt, not enough to convince anybody----not that he cares in the least bit) because he knows something like this is bound to happen. It's either one outcome or the other. _'There is no such thing as the neutral field...'_ His father's words still linger in his mind. He shoves the thought aside.

* * *

_Comments? Criticism? Don't worry, take your time._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks Jay Desi for reviewing! Yeah, I will try my best to watch out for any grammar mistakes. Anyways, don't try to predict this story, it's not that predictable.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. _It's called Fanfiction for a reason._

_

* * *

_

The day of the funeral, there are no classes in session as students are expected to attend Dumbledore's funeral, much to most of the Slytherins' displeasure. Flowers and carnations line across the middle of the walls and at every corners and edges of the room. Crying and sobbing gradually grow louder as time passes under the gloomy, dim light. It is mainly the Gryffindors who do the crying and sobbing in the front rows, as most Slytherins sit quietly in the back, near the exit. In the corner of Theodore's eye, he sees Pansy smirks. _'That's awfully respectful.'_ He thinks, sarcastically.

After what seems like forever, the funeral ends. Slytherins, without much comes as a shock, are the first to leave. Theodore is about to walk back to his dormitory when he notices Blaise Zabini still lingers at the door of the funeral room. He glances at the direction that Zabini is staring and sees the two Weasley siblings along with the four-eyed dork and the bushy hair nerd. Blaise is looking at the younger Weasley, particularly. Theodore notices and smirks.

"In love with a blood traitor, huh?" Theodore says, not really expecting any answers.

Snapping away from his daze, Blaise turns to him and asks, "Did you say something?"

"Nevermind," he shakes his head, "but here's a piece of advice: Forget the weaselette, it will never work." He pats Blaise's shoulder.

Blaise puzzles at his words, and then pushes away his hand. "Are you saying that I like the weaselette?"

"It seems that way." He shrugs. "But whatever."

"Let's get one thing straight here, Nott." He grabs the collar of Theodore's shirt and pulls him to against the wall outside the funeral room. The words grind through his teeth, "_I don't associate with blood traitors._"

"Well, then there's no reason to be so un-gentleman like here." He pushes Blaise back, glaring at him.

The glaring contest lasts awhile between the two Slytherins before it breaks off. Theodore straighten himself and is about to leave when Blaise calls him.

"Hey, Theodore! Where are you staying during the summer?" Blaise asks, no mockery in his voice.

Theodore looks back at the tall black boy for awhile, not a word slips out of his mouth. He is suspicious why Blaise is suddenly so interested of his whereabouts. Then the obvious strikes him. Blaise is probably afraid the entire Slytherin house will find out his little obsession of the weaselette. Suddenly he sees Pansy walks out of the funeral with Daphane Greengrass. Didn't she already left? The same smirk that he saw at beginning of the funeral is still on her face. He realizes he still hasn't answer Blaise yet. Finally he just gives him a shrug and walks down the hall. By the time he's about half way down the hall, he hears a scream. He turns around just in time to see Blaise dashes back into the room. He assumes it must be another typical year-end prank pulls by Parkinson on the weaselette.

At the train station, Theodore pulls his luggages close to one of the poles, waiting for his aunt. He actually doesn't recall much of Aunt Mary. He imagines she will have the same sandy blonde hair like his mother and also the same pair of light hazel eyes. Just then, a woman around her mid-thirties dressed in a green flowery dress approaches him.

"Theodore?" The woman asks.

"Yes..." He answers suspiciously. Is this woman his aunt? She doesn't have the same sandy blonde hair like his mother. Her hair is brown and is tied back in a messy bun. Then again, he doesn't have much of his mother's physical features except for a slightly lighter shade of eye colour than his father. "Are you----?"

His words are interrupted by the woman's sudden embrace. She hugs him so hard that he is nearly knocked down to the ground. "Yes, yes! I'm Aunt Mary! It been so long since I last saw you! Oh, let me have a good look at you!" She finally pulls away from the embrace. "Oh, look how tall you are now----Merlin! Your skin's pale! Didn't you eat? Didn't your father feed you? Didn't----"

"Can we get on the train first, Aunt Mary." He fakes a smile. He decides that this woman is indeed his aunt. The fade memory of her being a quite the chatterbox is slowly coming back to him.

"Oh, of course!" She helps to carry some of the luggages. "It's just been so long...you were just turning six!"

He sits by the window as soon as they get in the train. His aunt settles the luggages properly in the luggage space before taking a seat next to him. Theodore moves closer to the window, attempts to avoid anymore unnecessary contacts with his aunt if possible.

"Oh, you'll just love the place! Your room is lime green..." The voice fades and she covers her mouth, "Oops, don't suppose to slip that out! It is supposed to be a surprise. You do like lime green, right?"

"Does the room have a door?" He responds with a question.

"Of course!"

"Oh..." He stares out the window, relieves to learn that there will be a door. This makes his plan to lock himself in his room all summer long much easier. "Lime green's fine."

"Theodore, you know I used to go to Hogwarts..." Aunt Mary says with a playful smile on her face.

"Oh really?" He replies nonchalantly.

"Yes, I was in Hufflepuff." She turns to him, "What about you?"

Hufflepuff? Now he knows why his parents never mention her much.

"Theodore?"

"Oh, I'm in Slytherin." He looks at her straight in the eyes, for once interested to see her reaction.

"Oh..." She sounds both surprised and disappointed. "Just like your father..."

'_Just like your father...'_

The phrase stuns him. Even though his aunt is quiet now, her words are still replaying themselves over and over again in his head.

_'Just like your father...'_

Is he really just like his father? He looks at his aunt who's trying to clear away tears without him noticing. She isn't very good at hiding her emotions.

"Aunt Mary? Are you alright?" He tries to sound serene, so his aunt would stop sobbing. He has enough of that in one day.

"Yes, I'm alright." She cleans the last of her tears and beams at him, "Do you know what house your mother was in?"

"She went to Hogwarts?" He tries to sink in this piece of information. He remembers that his mother could speak perfect French and he always assumes that she went to Beaux batons.

"We're sisters. Of course, we went to the same school!" She laughs heartily.

"So what house was she in?" He asks. His aunt still hasn't stop laughing. It starts to frustrate him. "Well?"

"What's with the attitude, Theodore?" She smiles, obviously teasing him. "You must really miss your mother..."

He turns to the window again, "Yeah...sometimes..." The words just slip and he regrets it. He can feel his aunt's sympathetic look on him. He hates it.

"Your mother..." She stops, a sad smile slowly forming on her face, "She was a...no, she still is...a very beautiful Ravenclaw."

He always recognizes his mother as very intelligent, sharp woman who can always make him laugh. _'I bet she is...' _He closes his eyes, imagining being in her warm embrace and drifts to dreamland.

* * *

_Comments? Criticism? Don't worry, take your time...--Smirks--_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Um...I almost always forgets to mention this, but this story is slightly AU. Harry Potter fans, you'll see why. This story will get more interesting as it goes. And just in case again, this story is totally **NOT **a slash story._

**Disclaimer:** _This site should really get a big 'Disclaimer Banner', but as for now this would have to do: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._

The setting sun leaves a trail of bright blending colours as it moves toward the west sky. A humid, warm breeze delivers from trees to trees, and shimmers an orange shade to the otherwise quiet town.

"Here we are, Theodore!" Aunt Mary suddenly stops in tracks. "Can you smell the flowers tinkling through your nostrils?"

"You live in a flower store?" Theodore asks, disbelieved as he watches his aunt opens the gate to the green little store. He knows his aunt is a tree-hugger but not to such extend.

The silver gate slides open. Aunt Mary laughs when she sees his expression. "Don't worry, we live upstairs."

Theodore drags two of his luggages and follows Aunt Mary's lead, who's carrying the rest of his belongings, through the miniature forest. The moment they step in, a warm and soothing light lights on. Green and purple vines spiral the cash register near the front door and the staircase at the back of the store. When they reach upstairs, the first thing that comes into view is a wooden showcase mainly of china dishes in the first two rows, leaving the last three rows with souvenirs and well framed pictures. Adjacent to the showcase, near the window view of a well bloomed garden, is an armchair and the rest of the living room. The kitchen is connected to the living room, he realizes. There is no wall to separate the two areas. On the left of the showcase is a hallway of rooms.

"I know this is different than your house, but you'll get use to it." Aunt Mary assures. "Now come on, let's go to your room."

At the flicker of a switch, a small but tidy lime green room is revealed. The bed is centered at the first three quarters of the room with a closet standing guard on the opposite. They place down the luggages at the side of the bed.

"You can start unpacking and I will prepare dinner." She says, "But before that, I want to explain a few rules in this house."

He looks at his aunt as she hesitates on how to go on. "Yes?" He narrows his eyes, "You have my attention."

She chuckles suddenly and then sighs, "As you can see, Theodore, I don't own any house elves. Not even one. So things run a little different around here. I look after myself and since you're going to sleep under the same roof, I expect you to take part in this household."

First, the mention of no house elves and now this? Theodore does not like the sound of it.

"I know it will be different, but you will get use to it. Perhaps you will even enjoy it! As I always believe 'achievement and success through hard work.'" She laughs again.

His face twitches for a second at the mention of 'hard work'. He knows what is coming. He pretends to yawn, "Um, Aunt Mary can you leave it until tomorrow? I'm really weary from the trip."

"Oh no, it's going to be quick!" She responds, "Really, all you have to do is water the garden every morning around seven and again at four in the afternoon, take out the garbage every other Thursday night, clean your room every once a while…yes, that's about it I think…Oh! Also, come downstairs to help out the store during the day. Theodore, can you do that?"

Every morning watering the senseless plants and so as every heating afternoon. He hates being under the sun. The odor that will clung to his nostrils every moment his hands are on the filthy garbage bag. Talking to cupid-wrongly-strikes men and recommending them the perfect flower makes Theodore's stomach twist in disgust. That's not how he imagines his summer would be like. He imagines that he will be in his room most of the time, minding his own business. "Isn't that a little too much?"

"Oh, you're just tired today." She smiles. "Well, I will prepare dinner now. Make yourself at home!"

The cool breeze of the morning chills down Theodore's spine when he takes a step further into the garden. Everywhere, flowers bloom. He is not used to the bed and has the longest trouble falling asleep and just then, Aunt Mary drags him out of bed at six-thirty this morning.

He does not wait another moment longer and takes out his wand. He chants a water spell and soon small grey clouds hover above the plants. Big droplets of rain hit every part of the garden except for where he's standing. By the sound of the rain falling on the ground, it is not a gentle rainfall, but rather a rush one. The rain stops and the grey clouds disappear. Theodore tucks his wand back, satisfied with his work. Suddenly, water splats at the back of his head just as he's about to leave. He turns and water hits his face, blurring his vision. He pulls out his wand again and the other hand rubs his eyes. Before another attack, he glimpses a green leafy arm throws a water ball direct at him. When he finally realizes all the plants surround him possessing lives of their own, his wand slips out of his hand before he could counter the water attack. He tries to retrieve his wand while one hand desperately blocks the water. He grabs his wand and attempts to hex these crazed plants, but the water attack stops. He stands up to find the plants are in their original places, as if the event never happened. His clothes are soaked and he knows better. He turns to the house and his aunt runs toward him.

"Oh Merlin! Are you aright, dear?" Concerns fill her eyes. "You're all wet!"

"Funny coming from you, your stupid plants tried to drown me!" He straights his clothes after he casts a drying spell.

"My plants?" She gasps. "They wouldn't do that."

"Oh sorry, my mistake." He says sarcastically, upon seeing his aunt's disbelieved face. "It wasn't the plants, it was me. I pour ice cold water all over myself just for the fun of it. Did I mention it's freezing out here?"

"Oh Theodore, don't be unreasonable. They're gentle, they wouldn't do that. They wouldn't do that unless----" Her face suddenly relaxes, her lips curve into a smile. "Theodore, did you use any sort of magic watering the garden?"

He glares at her, feeling irritated.

"Theodore?"

"Yes and your stupid, ungrateful plants attacked me." His glare still lasts.

"Theodore, I wish you would stop calling my plants stupid." She sighs. "But to explain the 'attack'…I charmed the garden."

He raises his eyebrow.

"Magic is great, but when comes to plants, it takes more than a dose of magic to make them bloom full and beautifully." She looks at him warmly. "It takes patience and hard work."

There she goes again, saying 'hard work' and now adds with 'patience' just for the heck of it. Why can't Aunt Mary just cowers back like the rest of the Hufflepuffs? She's a Hufflepuff, isn't she?

"Well, I'm not going to water them again, if that's what you're thinking." With that, he stalks back into the house.

Theodore ignores his aunt's calls when he steps out of the flower store. '_What is she going to do? Ground me?' _He sneers in his mind, _'Who does she think she is, telling me what to do?' _He doesn't care that she's now his legal guardian, he isn't given a choice anyways. At least now, he finds himself hating Potter like he should. He glances at the huge signs as he strolls down the street. Just as he tries to remember where is the music store that he saw yesterday, he sees an instrument display across the street. He looks up at the name: Andy's World.

"Hi, can I help you?" A guy with huge acne on his face behind the counter asks.

"Yes, I'm sure you can." Theodore takes out his pocket-size guitar and set it on the counter. He points his wand at the guitar says the magic words, _reverto expletus_, and the guitar instantly returns to its full size. "I need a new set of strings for my guitar. Replace the strings on the guitar as well…and make sure they're of the highest quality."

"Yes, of course. I'll be back in a moment." The man replies and takes the guitar to the back room.

Theodore walks around the store, not particularly interest in any of the music this store has to offer. He heads back toward where the counter is, looking at the various instruments. There are trumpets, violins, saxophones, flutes; some drum sticks…an electric guitar hanging on the display wall glimmers its body. He feels draw to it. His hand moves along the neck of the guitar and around the body. Unlike a muggle electric guitar, an electric guitar in the wizardry world don't need an amplifier, it already have a switch attaches to the bottom of its body, making it more convenient.

A range of beats out of nowhere, just in time, lets him to lose into his thoughts. Like a song he is working on recently, the drumming matches the beating of his heart perfectly. A surge of energy bursts from his heart, racing through his nerves, his body, and his mind. At the strike of an inspiration, he grabs the guitar off the display wall, turns the switch on and starts to add into the conversation with the drumming. He closes his eyes, forgetting everything that ever exists, anybody that he ever encounters. For a while, he continues like this until he realizes the drumming stops. He opens his eyes and finds a boy around his age, messy brown hair that almost covers his confused brown eyes. He didn't say anything and still wears an astonished face staring back at Theodore, as he stands at the door near the display wall.

"You were the one drumming, right?" Theodore asks, breaking the silence.

The boy hesitates, his face flushes and he gazes down as he answers, "Y-yeah…"

"Why did you stop?"

The boy's gaze shoot up, surprised at the question. "Um…I…I ah, um…"

"Hey Neville, you still have five more minutes. Eager to get back to work already?" The man behind the counter brings back Theodore's guitar. "Here you go young man, anything else?"

Neville? He looks at the drummer again. _'Longbottom!'_ Theodore realizes. The Neville Longbottom who keeps blowing up every potion assignment Snap ever gives. Longbottom can actually drum? This makes no sense. Doesn't he have clumsy fingers? "Yes, wrap this up as well." He answers the man as he hands over the electric guitar.

_Anything to say about this? Click on the purple button. Really, it doesn't take long to review. I'm really interested to hear from you guys. If the story is bad, tell me so and explain why. If the story is good, tell me so and tell me which part you like best, simple as that. I am going to continue writing this story, and it would be nice to know what the fellow readers think._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry for not updating for so long. Anyways, when I write this chapter, I was debating rather or not I should stick to the logic of the Harry Potter series...it's strange that I'm failing my AP Computer Sciences course, yet when it comes to writing I actually think about logic. I'm supposed to be suck at logic, and yet strangely enough, I feel I'm bound to logic. Logic is a crazy thing...Anyways, I don't think I want to be limited to logic with this story and I'm telling you this now because I don't want to see any unpleasant (although, might be extremely creative at the same time) comments concering with the logic of this story and the logic of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. Otherwise, just express your unpleasant view on the story all you want as long as you provide a reasonable reason. Um...all this logic talk seems pointless, but just to be on the safe side.

I'm seriously concern that this might be the worst chapter yet, so tell me if you think so. By the way, this chapter is a Neville chapter. As well, tense switch would be italicized.

**Disclaimer: **Don't have the money to own anything...I only own the "obvious" original characters and the plot of this story. Otherwise, I own nothing of Harry Potter, because obviously it belongs to a lady named J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Neville throws the towel aside and clear away the sweat on his forehead with one swift swipe. He loves working at Andy's World every summer. He's been working here since the beginning of his study career at Hogwarts. His start at this local music palace has been an interesting one.

_It had happened quite accidentally one day when he walked by the store. He did not know why, but he felt draw to the size and the presence of the instrument. It seemed so free, exposing its raw power to the world, especially for those who dare to tame it. He saw a drummer drumming before when he was about the age of seven. The sound that vibrated from the instrument mesmerized him. It was the roaring of a powerful beast._

_"You want go in and take a look?"_

_Neville snapped out of his daze and turned to face a man around his late twenties, towering over him._

_"I'm Andy, the proud owner of this musical land." The man said, while had his eyes on the drum set, "It's a beauty, isn't it?"_

_"No...It's not a beauty, i-it's a beast." Neville responded, with emphasis on the last word. _

_Andy was left confused for a moment. When the messy brown hair boy realized his sudden outburst, he blushed and apologized. He wanted to leave._

_The man suddenly laughed. He put his hand on Neville's shoulder, "Don't leave. No, you don't need to apologize, because you are right."_

_Neville wanted to look up, but he was still burning with embarrassment. _

_"I was wrong...Yes, indeed it is a beast and not a beauty. Yes, I see what you mean." Andy kept nodding as he observed the 'beast'._

_"You do?" Neville flickered his eyes to the much taller man._

_"Yes, a beauty cannot produce sound as powerful as it is to belong to a king. But a beast---a beast can, and maybe even more powerful because it is bound to no rules...It is free and wild. It is the voice of nature." Andy closed his eyes, attempted to lose himself into the moment with nature._

_He did not understand what the strange man meant entirely, but he was sure of one thing---he was being understood. He agreed with the man lamely._

_"And you want to tame this beast?"_

_Neville looked to the drum set and back at the man again, "I have to get home."_

_"Wait! You don't want to take a look at the drum set?" Andy shouted after him._

_It was a week since Neville saw the drum set and his encounter with the strange man. It was his grandmother's birthday, so he decided to buy his grandmother's favourite flower from the local flower store. Again, he found himself standing in front of the drum set, the ultimate beast. Everything was so close, but as he reached his hand to touch it, he realized the glass separator standing mindlessly in the way. Andy saw him and waved him over. He stiffly walked into the store, completely clueless of what might happen next. He regretted almost immediately after he walked in, and he had thought about just turn quickly and leave._

_"You ran away last time...Didn't you want to check the drum set out?" Andy asked, leaning one arm on the counter._

_"I...I had to go." He answered nervously. He felt like the biggest idiot._

_"Hey listen kid," He walked up to the drum, "you like this?"_

_"It's nice." Neville replied quietly._

_"No, I don't want to hear if it's nice." Andy smacked his own forehead, "I want to hear if you love it! Oh wait, shout out the answer!"_

_Neville awkwardly answered, speaking a little louder than his previous response, "I love it."_

_"You got any galleons with you?" _

_"No..." His face flushed, "I should get going..."_

_"But you like the drum set, right?" Andy asked._

_"Yeah..." Neville looked over to the drum set, "It's a great drum set."_

_"You drum before?" The older man asked with curiosity, "Because you sound like you know a hell lot about it."_

_Neville shook his head._

_"Oh, interesting..." Andy rubbed his chin in a thoughtful way, "But you want to drum, right?"_

_"I don't have that kind of money...Sorry, I can't buy anything here..." Neville apologized and felt foolish._

_"Oh, so I was wasting my time---all this, talking to someone who wasn't going buy anything..." He messed through his hair, then suddenly stopped and said, "Oh I got it! You can work here, in return I can teach you to drum, and hey, maybe you can even work your way up in owning this drum set!"_

_Neville was too dumbfound to say anything, but managed to pull himself to speak at last, "Er...I don't know what to say...Um, why are you doing this?"_

_"Well, you can see what a dump this place is." He swung both of his arm for Neville to finally see the place as it was without being distracted by the drum set. Almost every square of the floor was covered with paper work and boxes. "Actually, I have one more question for you before you can officially take the job...Do you have any organizational skills?"_

_"I guess..." It was a half-lie, but he could think of nothing else at the moment except for what an opportunity this was._

_"Alright," Andy clapped his hands together to seal the final agreement, "See you at ten tomorrow."_

The front door swings open, leading the petite silver bells on the top to ring like tiny rain drops. He looks to the door, in time to see a girl with flame red hair that rivals with her temper enters.

"Hello, Ginny." Neville picks up a pile of papers off the floor and places it on the counter.

"Hello, Neville." She grins. It amazes him how strong she is, still able to stand strong even when Ron and Harry are gone to face the most dangerous adventure of their lives.

"What brings you here?" He asks.

"You just have to come with me and Luna to the Three Broomsticks next Wednesday! There's going to be a performance by the Witch Square." She says, full of excitements.

"I-I don't know." He responds with an uneasiness in his voice, "I have to work that day, sorry Ginny."

"Then skip it, when do you _not _have to work in the summer?" She questions, "Please, do yourself a favour. I don't want to come all the way here to take a 'no' for answer."

"You could have write to me..." Neville smiles.

"I would, but my house's out of parchments." She explains, "If you reject, I will be gladly to tell your grandma that you work here."

Neville takes aback and his eyes open larger, "No...no, you can't! She w-wouldn't be able to take it!"

"Then accept the invitation." She smiles sweetly.

His shoulders relax, "Fine..."

* * *

_So what do you think? Never concern if I'm gonna continue this story or not, because I am. But do tell me your critique(s) on it._


	5. Chapter 5

I was going to update this chapter last week, but I got two projects on hand...actually I still do, but I just simply couldn't resist updating this chapter. Nothing's special about this chapter, really, but I just couldn't help myself and end up slacking off to update this. Anyways, I kept on forgetting to inform you one thing about this story: Please do be patient with this story (not the updating period part), because this could be quite a long story (perhaps at least 20 chapters...is this long?). However, I'm _almost_ postive that this story won't be as long as 40 something chapters..._almost _because anything _can_ happen. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and you are always welcome to give me some feedbacks, comments, criticisms.

**Disclaimer: **Don't Harry Potter. Only own the plot and some of the obvious characters in the story.

Gosh, it's almost Christmas and I am here writing about summer break.

* * *

"Theodore, Theodore!" Aunt Mary knocks on the door for the fourth time of the day.

Theodore stares out the window, trying to find the inspiration to complete the song that he just started a week before summer break. He is able to take his aunt's knockings for the past week as part of this inspiration hunting. However, the knockings are becoming more irregular. There are fadedly any patterns to them and therefore, no longer workable. He finally opens the door.

"Yes?" He says, in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Theodore, you should stop locking yourself up in the room." Aunt Mary says this as if she regrets putting up a door after all.

"But Aunt Mary, I don't _lock_ myself in the room." He fakes an innocent tone in his words, "Why, I merely close the door."

"Please, Theodore..." She sighs, "I realized that you don't like to help out in the store very much."

"I'm glad you understand, Aunt Mary. Thank you for being so understanding." He wants to close the door, but his aunt stops him. "What?"

"It's dinner time." She tries to smile, even when the ton in her throat feels heavier by the second.

"Alright." He sighs.

The lamplight sways back and forth mildly, playing tag with its shadow on the dinning table. Aunt Mary flickers her eyes on Theodore occasionally, while he chews on his food and seems to be deep in thoughts.

She finally coughs on purpose to get his attention. When he looks up, she begins hesitatingly, "Theodore dear, you should really do something outside, instead of staying in your room all the time."

"I don't stay in my room all the time." He replies simply.

She shakes her head and massages her temples. "I don't want to come down to this...But I got you a job."

Theodore puts down his fork and looks directly at her now. When she doesn't say anything, he raises one eyebrow. "And what's this _job _you are speaking of?"

"Theodore, why are you like this?" She suddenly asks, the tears in her eyes are no longer in the hidden. "You're a teenager, you're supposed to go and have fun. You're supposed to smile...And no, don't give me that look, Theodore. I don't know about the ways of your father, but I am not going to let you live like this. You're not going to live like this, not under my watch."

"Is this about the rent, because I----"

"No, Theodore." She interrupts him, "Don't you see? I'm doing this for your own good. You are my sister's son, and she is very dear to me."

Theodore didn't say anything for a while as he picks at his food with the fork. He doesn't look at Aunt Mary and quietly, not really expecting an answer, he asks, "Why did you bring her up? What's she got to do with this? In fact, why did they ever decided to marry and have me?" He lifts his pair of light brown eyes to level his aunt's hazel ones, "I live my life alone and they never have anything to do with me except for that one moment of birth."

He doesn't know if what he's been saying to Aunt Mary has all been merely a lie, or if he is saying it to her at all. He doesn't want to think about it, but it doesn't want to leave him alone either. Neither of him or his aunt talks for the rest of the dinner.

The next day, early in the morning, he has arrived at the most unusual decision as he makes his way to the kitchen. Aunt Mary is preparing breakfast over the stove.

"Good morning." He says briskly and sits at the table.

"Good morning, Theodore." She glances over her shoulder. "Just pour yourself some orange juice, breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"You know that job you were talking about last night...I will try it." He tries not to sound awkward. "Just tell me what the job is."

His aunt turns around and takes a moment before the words sink completely in her head. She smiles, "Thank you, Theodore."

"So where are we going again?" Theodore asks his aunt. His aunt has taken a long while fixing herself in front of the bathroom mirror that they end up rushing out the door.

Aunt Mary catches her breathe from running, "We're going to my friend's place..."

"And why are we running instead of taking some other transportations?" Theodore coughs a little since he is not used to much running in the morning. The cold air keeps rushing in and out of his lungs.

"Merlin! I can't believe it slipped my mind." She laughs at her own foolishness. "But we're almost there anyways."

Theodore rolls his eyes.

When they open the door to the place where Theodore has brought his electric guitar, he is dumbfounded.

"This is the place?" He asks.

"Yes it is. My friend, Andrew, owns this place." She answers, happily.

The place instantly triggers his memory on the unexpected drummer.

"Mary-Ann." A guy behind the counter says and walks to them while flashing a charming smile at Aunt Mary. He is the guy with the acne that Theodore sees last time.

"Andrew." Aunt Mary pronounces the name playfully and flashes a smile back at the man.

Theodore wants to turn away at their 'classic formal' greeting. He couldn't believe that he has to witness something like this in the morning.

"And this young man here must be your nephew." He looks at Theodore up and down. "Hey, you're the kid who brought a guitar here last week. Hi, I'm Andy." He extends out a hand.

"Theodore Nott." He introduces himself, but ignores the hand.

"Wow, tough attitude, TN." Andy says in jest.

"TN?" Theodore frowns as he repeats the name. "I think you've been sadly mistaken, but my name's Theodore----just Theodore."

"Wow, you're a serious fellow. Alright, _The-o-dore._" Then he turns to Aunt Mary, "Don't worry, Mary-Ann. Theodore here would be in good hands."

After Aunt Mary leaves the store, Andy makes no hesitation and shows Theodore around. He first explains the location for each genre of music, and then quickly moves on to how to care for each type of instrument daily as well as the locations. He occasionally glances at Theodore to make sure he is listening, and surprisingly enough, he looks attentive. Although, there is this discomfort about the way he looks and Andy just couldn't put his finger on it; he looks exactly as one should look when he is paying attention. Andy find it easier if this look is a look of mockery, but the problem is that it isn't so.

"Yes...so..." Andy finds himself hesitating a bit, but quickly laughs it off. He needs to look certain, "There are boxes of cassette tapes in the back storage room. Why don't you stack those onto the 'New Arrival' section."

"Sure." He responds. "By the way, it's Theodore. Please, _do_ _not_ put my name in some slang terms." As he walks to the storage room, he smirks because of Andy's reaction. That is what he aiming for, just pure discomfort without a reason. Andy merely couldn't see that Theodore _was_ listening, but also _was_ looking right past him.

* * *

**So...if you want and because it's your free will...you can comment on this story, this chapter, or any other chapters whenever you like.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Oh man, I feel bad about this chapter. This chapter got to be the most poorly written chapter ever. I just got back in writing recently thanks to all the school and work stuff...Anyways, just a reminder--this story is slightly AU, as well as slow-pacing. So bear with me here. However, I will try to update whenever possible. And last, but not least: THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. However, I do own the plot of this fanfic, as well as the obviously make-up characters of this fanfic._

* * *

The sunlight directs at the display window as the afternoon slowly approaches. Theodore lamely stacks another pile of CDs on the shelf. When he reaches a new Spice Girls album, he frowns a bit, and then puts it away at the back of the shelf. Just then, the tiny door bells ring, and in rush the tripping drummer. Theodore raises his eyebrow in interest at the scene.

Neville clumsily picks himself up and walks toward the back room, apparently looking for Andy, yet still unaware of another presence in the store. He knocks on the door, "Sorry for coming to work so late..."

No reply.

"Andy?" Neville scratches his head, "Andy, are you in there?"

"That acne-face went out for awhile." The voice startles Neville. When he turns around, he sees a dark-brown hair guy around his age stacking the 'New Arrival' section full. Neville stares at him. For some strange reasons, this person seems familiar, like he sees him somewhere before. A question suddenly pops up to his mind. He asks, "Um...Why are you stacking up the shelf?"

"Working, obviously." Theodore responses. He presses the last cardboard box flat. "When did you start drumming?"

"W-what?" Neville blinks. He gives out a confused expression and asks, "How do you know..."

Theodore stares at him dully. "Your memory really stinks." He comments, while shoves the cardboards under the shelf with his foot. "And you still haven't answered me yet, or did you forget the question already."

Just who is this guy? At this moment, Neville tries hard to remember. Then, the blaring guitar playing flows back to him. His eyes widen, "You're the person who brought--"

"Yes, whatever." Theodore waves his sentence off. "You still haven't answer me yet."

Just then, Andy enters with the constant enthusiasm about him. "Hey Neville, why are you here? I thought it's your day off today." He says, "Oh well, since you're here, let me introduce our latest member of the crew—TN!"

"It's Theodore." Theodore corrects quickly, while glares at Andy.

Andy just ignores his glare and continues on. "And TN, this is Neville."

_'Bloody persistent bastard.'_ Theodore curses mentally.

"Nice to meet you." Neville pulls out his hand.

However, Theodore ignores him and turns to ask Andy, "What else is there to do?"

Neville awkwardly puts his hand away.

"Now you're eager to work?" Andy teases. "Well, you and Neville can sweep up the place." Then, Andy notices the cardboards under the shelf. He shakes his head in disapproval. "And pick up the cardboards as well, TN. Neville will show you where to put them."

Theodore rolls his eyes in annoyance. It seems that there won't be any room to enlighten the acne face of his proper name.

As Neville picks up a flatten cardboard box, he realizes that Theodore is just sitting back on a chair, looking at him.

"Aren't you going to pick up the cardboards?" Neville asks.

"No." He answers flatly.

"No?" Neville repeats.

"Yes, that's what you heard. You have made no mistakes about that." Then he adds sarcastically, "Genius."

Just when Neville about to response to the comment, a red hair girl stomps in, trailing behind her, a girl of dirty blond hair that moves with her puzzled expression.

"Neville Longbottom" The girl with the fury red hair calls.

"H-hello, Ginny, Luna..." Neville greets nervously.

"I thought today's your day off! Why the bloody hell did you run all the way back here for? We could have the chance to meet the Witch Square in person!" Ginny says as her heard steams smoke.

"D-didn't we?" Neville cowers in his voice. "W-we saw them s-singing live..."

While Neville tries to reason with Ginny, the dirty blonde, Luna, looks around the place in wonderment. When her pair of silvery-gray eyes comes across a pair of honey-brown ones, her focus stops moving.

Theodore stares back. He recognizes her as the odd ball in the house of Ravenclaw. He has seen her wandering around in the library a few times. However, instead of looking for books, she is merely wandering about while holding an issue of that pointless, non-sense, _The Quibbler_ tightly close to her chest. He even recalls her reading it upside-down once. She is indeed a strange bird. He is mildly interest in why she is staring at him like that, as if he is something interesting to study about. Does she recognize him? Not that he minds, because it would create some amusing scenes to happen if he does remember. Finally, he gets up from the chair languorously, never removing his eyes from the misty-gray ones. She flinches a bit when his shoulder lightly brushes hers as he walks by her and leaves the place. Luna turns just to find that the door shut closed again.

"Hey Luna, let's leave, since Longbottom has ruined our day enough as it is." Ginny announces as she grabs Luna's arm.

"Neville hasn't ruined my day." Luna responses in her usual dreamy voice.

Neville only stands still, looking helpless. There is no way for Ginny to listen as she is clouded by her temper. He has already told her that he would only be there at the Three Broomsticks for half day, because he wants to come back to see the improvements on his drum set done by Andy. However, it appears that she has forgotten that and is now blaming him for not being able to receive the Witch Square's autograph. Now, he even starts to doubt himself if he did told her beforehand.

"Oh come on, Luna." Ginny drags Luna with her out the door.

Neville sighs and drops onto the chair. Recently, he has been worry about Ginny. He cannot clearly say if it is just or if Ginny's mood has been swaying here and there lately. One thing he does know is that she suddenly becomes a fan of the Witch Square. If only Harry, Ron, and Hermione are here...He sighs heavily again. Finally, he looks up and finds Theodore missing. He quickly scans the place, "Theodore?"

"Is TN not here?" Andy pokes his head out from the back room.

"No..." Neville scratches his head in confusion. "He's not..."

"Theodore, dear? Why are you back so soon?" Aunt Mary asks.

"There was nothing to do." Theodore replies. In truth, he is not lying at all as there is nothing that interests him to do. At first, Neville's drummer background does spark an interest to him. However, it becomes quite an annoyance to deal with his forgetfulness. That guy never answers properly. Thinking about today, especially this afternoon...His mind moves to the pair of dazed gray eyes. He wonders if she recognizes him, and if she does, what will she do. She might inform the other two and starts to spy on every of his movement. To them, practically everybody of the Slytherin house is of evil intentions. _'Yes everyone of us is always up to no good. And you are all so ever in the right of justice.' _He mocks mentally.

* * *

_Hopefully you enjoy this chapter...man, I still feel bad about this chapter...so AH!!!!!!!! Therefore, I seriously wouldn't mind if you flame me on this chapter._


End file.
